Toujours là pour toi
by Rovarandom
Summary: Arthur étant Arthur, jamais il ne se risquera à avoir un geste d'affection pour les gens qu'il aime. Jamais, sauf si Francis venait à tomber malade... FrUk


_Je suis d'une humeur guimauve en ce moment… et ce couple m'inspire tellement que je n'arrête pas d'écrire ! Enfin je suppose que je vais me calmer un peu, quand même. x)_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez cette modeste fic, ah ah ! Bonne rentrée à ceux qui retournent à la potence demain, je penserai bien à vous, au chaud dans mon lit, uh uh !_

**Disclaimer : **_Hetalia appartient toujours à Hima-papa !_

**Pairing : **_FrUk, encore et toujours !_

Arthur frappa à la porte du luxueux appartement de son voisin d'Outre-manche. Il venait chez lui plus ou moins sous la demande de leurs premiers ministres respectifs. Pour remplir des papiers administratifs et d'autres choses. L'anglais se demandait si Francis accepterait de l'héberger un peu plus longtemps qu'une journée, il en avait un peu marre de faire la navette entre différents pays : il avait dû rendre visite à Kiku, puis à Sealand qui lui cassait les oreilles au téléphone pour qu'il lui rende visite, et enfin à Alfred… se poser un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal, et bien qu'il ne risquait pas de l'avouer devant Francis, il appréciait Paris.  
>Enfin, pas autant que Londres évidemment.<p>

Francis ouvrit la porte au bout de quelques instants, et Arthur fut frappé par son teint pâle et ses traits tirés. Ses yeux étaient cernés et il semblait avoir perdu du poids…

-Hoy _froggie_ ! salua-t-il. Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles… malade.

-Bonjour Arthur, sourit Francis, le regard pétillant. Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Et toi ? Alfred ne t'a pas trop cassé les oreilles ? Entre donc !

Arthur trouva cela bizarre que le français ne lui fasse pas d'avance ou ne lui donne pas l'un de ces nombreux surnoms stupides dont il avait le secret. Pas que ça lui manquait, hein ! Jamais de la vie ! Seulement, il trouvait cela étrange.

Ils bavardèrent tandis que Francis amenait Arthur dans le grand salon, aux immenses baies vitrées donnant une vue imprenable sur la capitale.

-Je te sers un thé ? demanda l'aîné.

-_Please_, acquiesça le petit blond.

Tandis que ce dernier s'installait, la nation française partit dans la cuisine faire chauffer l'eau et préparer la théière et les tasses.

Arthur remarqua que la grande table était en fouillis. Peu habituel de la part de son rival, si soigneux, qui aimait que chaque chose soit à sa place !

Non, décidemment, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Francis revint quelques minutes plus tard et servit le thé. Ils commencèrent à remplir les papiers et à parler de la raison pour laquelle leurs patrons les avaient amenés à se voir.

Mis à part cette discussion, Francis était silencieux, ne partait pas dans de grandes tirades comme il avait l'habitude de faire, il garda ses mains baladeuses pour lui et ne tenta même pas un début de flirt.

Arthur commençait à s'inquiéter pour de bon. L'air de rien, il lui posa des questions sur son économie, au cas où cette dernière se soit encore plus aggravée, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Rien de plus grave qu'habituellement…

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ainsi, Francis se murant dans son silence, Arthur sentant son inquiétude grandir.

-Je vais débarrasser la table, fit finalement Francis. Je crois qu'on a presque fini, nous n'aurons qu'à finir ce soir, si tu veux.

Arthur acquiesça. Il esquissa un geste pour aider le français, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha, sous prétexte que ce ne serait pas digne d'un bon hôte de laisser ses invités faire le travail à sa place.

L'anglais se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en soupirant, lissant nerveusement les plis de sa chemise blanche. Il fit un bond lorsqu'il vit le français trébucher puis tomber en avant.

Un fracas de porcelaine brisée retentit dans l'appartement, mais le britannique ne s'en soucia pas, et piétina les débris pour rejoindre son rival et ami.

-Francis ! s'exclama-t-il, paniqué.

Ce dernier semblait évanoui et prit d'une forte fièvre. L'anglais poussa un juron en touchant le front brûlant du français.

Il le souleva précautionneusement dans ses bras. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant du rouge maculer la chemise couleur lin de la nation, mais c'était dû aux égratignures causées par les éclats de porcelaine, sur les mains de l'aîné. Ce qui n'était tout de même pas pour plaire au plus jeune.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la chambre de son hôte. Il savait où elle était à cause de toutes les fois où Francis avait réussi à le mettre dans son lit. Qui n'étaient pas si nombreuses. Après tout, Arthur n'était pas attiré par le français, absolument pas. C'était uniquement pour qu'il lui fiche la paix qu'il cédait, et rien d'autre !

Se sentant rougir, l'anglais marmonna des insultes à son égard pour arrêter d'avoir des pensées parasites. Francis n'allait pas bien et il devait se concentrer sur lui.

Il le déposa doucement sur le lit et reposa sa main sur son front pour être sûr. Oui, ce dernier était vraiment bouillant. Un gant passé à l'eau froide s'imposait !

Il alla dans la salle de bain, renversa une pile de serviettes de bain en prenant un gant propre dans sa précipitation, et en voulant les ramasser fit tomber des bouteilles de shampoing. Le français avait-il _réellement _besoin de tout ce fatras ? En tout cas, il préférait ne toucher à rien d'autre histoire de ne pas faire d'autre bêtise…

Puis il revint poser le gant sur le front de son ami.

Ce dernier avait entrouvert les yeux et tenta de se relever, mais Arthur l'en empêcha.

-_No way_ ! Tu restes au lit, _bloody wanker_ ! Tu en as assez fait comme ça, _you idiot_ ! Tu veux empirer ton état ou quoi ? Je vais rester ici et m'occuper de toi !

-Je vais bien Arthur ! marmonna Francis. Je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul !

-Mais oui, mais oui. C'est pour ça que tu t'effondres en plein milieu de ton salon, ironisa-t-il. Je t'interdis de bouger de ce lit, ou sinon je t'assomme !

Devant le regard mauvais et la menace proférée par son vis-à-vis, Francis se rencogna contre ses oreillers en marmonnant qu'il était assez grand pour se soigner seul. Arthur l'ignora et alla chercher un thermomètre qu'il mit sous la langue d'un Francis plus que réticent.

-Quarante de fièvre ! En effet, tu prends soin de toi à merveille ! Tellement bien que je vais peut-être te laisser, qui sait, avec un peu de chance je te retrouverai mort dans une semaine…

Francis ne répondit pas au ton suintant de sarcasme d'Arthur. D'autant plus qu'il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui le laissa pantelant. L'anglais afficha une mine soucieuse.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'occuper d'un malade. Petit, Alfred avait déjà eu de grosses grippes, mais là, cela semblait différent. Francis ne semblait pas atteint par un virus, l'origine de sa maladie était toute autre.

Et vu que le malade semblait à deux doigts de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience, il n'allait toujours pas savoir de quoi il retournait.

_Fuck_.

Bon. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Arthur alla fouiller dans la cuisine (très vaste) du français. Il en sortit une bouteille de rhum dont l'odeur lui rappelait de bons souvenirs, du lait, un citron, du sucre roux, et de la cannelle.

Il n'était peut-être pas très doué en cuisine, mais ça, il savait faire sans se tromper.

Prêtant bien attention au lait qu'il mit à chauffer dans la casserole, histoire de ne pas louper la seule vraie étape de la préparation, il mélangea le reste des ingrédients plus le jus du citron. Puis il versa le lait chaud et touilla le tout. La nation britannique avait eu la main leste sur le rhum : ça venait de chez lui, et chez lui, à l'époque de l'invention du grog, on était pas des petites natures.

Et puis ça ne pouvait que faire du bien à Francis de toute manière.

Il le lui apporta, et écarta doucement les mèches blondes trempées de sueur qui tombaient devant le beau visage du français. Ce dernier, à moitié conscient, lui jeta un regard insondable en sentant les doigts frais de l'anglais, mais ne dit rien et bu une gorgée qui le fit tousser. Arthur se retint de ricaner. Oui, il avait peut-être un peu forcé la dose.

Il vit que Francis tremblait de froid, il le fit donc se mettre sous les couvertures et en apporta une autre, trouvée dans l'armoire, qu'il étala bien sur le français.

-Essaye de dormir un peu, d'accord ? lui dit-il d'un ton apaisant.

Le français acquiesça sans rien dire. Ce silence stressait passablement Arthur, qui n'aimait pas voir son bavard d'ami se renfermer dans son mutisme, mais il fallait le laisser se reposer.

Il en profita pour appeler son propre boss, histoire de lui dire qu'il prolongeait son séjour en France d'au moins une semaine, et qu'il était possible que ce soit plus.

Et que non, ce n'était pas négociable, et que rien ni personne ne le ferait rentrer à Londres tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas décidé. Et que de toute façon IL était l'Angleterre et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait, qu'il avait plus d'un millénaire et qu'il n'allait pas se laisser dicter sa conduite par un Premier Ministre alors qu'il avait connu des invasions vikings et fait la guerre !

Le Premier Ministre britannique raccrocha en ayant la sale impression de s'être fait sévèrement passé un savon par sa nation alors que ce n'était pas lui qui était en tort.

Arthur, énervé par l'outrecuidance de son boss -non mais oh, on ne la lui faisait pas à lui, s'il avait décidé de rester en France, il resterait en France- sortit prendre l'air. De plus, cela pourrait peut-être l'aider à trouver une idée pour soigner Francis, qui sait ? Car n'ayant pas une maladie naturelle, il doutait que des médicaments puissent vraiment soigner son malade.

L'anglais vit dans une petite rue déserte un mur rempli d'affiches, toutes les mêmes. Curieux, il s'approcha.

Puis son regard se voila de colère, et il s'éloigna vivement de la rue, des étincelles de magie crépitant dans ses poings serrés.

Quelques minutes après qu'il se fut éloigné, toutes les affiches flambèrent soudainement, affolant tout le monde, ne consumant que le papier et s'éteignant comme par magie.

Francis ouvrit les yeux avec peine. Il tenta de se redresser un peu, mais sa tête lui tourna, et il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Puis, il vit sur la table de nuit juste à côté de lui tout un assortiment de pâtisseries.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix d'Arthur.

-Je suis passé prendre ça dans ta pâtisserie préférée, dit-il. Je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas te faire de mal.

-Ah… merci, fit Francis en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Le même sourire en plus large apparut sur les lèvres de l'anglais. Il était ravi que l'initiative ait plu au français, et encore plus de revoir son sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant que je dormais ? demanda Francis en voyant l'heure.

-Je suis allé me balader dans Paris et j'ai cramé des affiches.

La nation française s'interrompit dans son petit repas improvisé pour observer son voisin d'Outre-manche avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu as _quoi _?

-C'était des affiches de cette maudite Manif pour tous ! maugréa Arthur en rougissant et détournant le regard.

Francis éclata alors de rire, qui se transforma vite en énorme quinte de toux.

Arthur vint lui tapoter le dos en l'engueulant d'arrêter ses conneries et lui ordonner se de calmer. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que son ami était toujours secoué par un grand rire.

-Oh, Arty, Arty, Arty… tu sais que je t'adore ?

-_Oh, shut up, bloody frog_, marmonna ce dernier en rougissant encore plus.

Il observa Francis manger les pâtisseries, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le français le dévisageait lui aussi, et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants à se dévisager, les yeux dans les yeux.

-C'est rare que l'on se retrouve dans une chambre sans rien y faire, insinua Francis.

Le _bloody frog_ semblait déjà aller mieux pour sortir des trucs pareils ! Arthur rougit et l'insulta en anglais, ce qui ne sembla pas perturber plus que cela le grand blond aux yeux bleus.

Ce dernier observa Arthur consulter et envoyer des messages avec son portable. Les orbes émeraude de son petit lapin finirent par croiser à nouveau les siennes, bleues. Il pouvait distinguer une pointe d'inquiétude à l'intérieur.

-Bon. Tu me dis ce qui ne va pas, alors, _bloody wanker_ ? De toute façon tu ne peux pas te défiler. J'ai dit à monPremier Ministre que je restai chez toi.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Francis.

-Pour faire de la pâte à crêpe, ironisa Arthur. Pour m'occuper de toi, _frenchie _!

-T'inquièterais-tu pour moi ? sourit-il.

Arthur en avait assez de ces questions et remarques stupides. Cet imbécile de français avait besoin à ce point-là d'être rassuré ou bien mettait-il réellement en doute ses motivations ?

Lui qui détestait avoir à se justifier…

-Non non, je suis ici juste pour le plaisir de te voir agoniser, grinça l'Angleterre en détournant le regard. Évidemment que je m'inquiète pour toi. Abruti.

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix et avait parler d'un ton presque doux, rougissant encore. Francis eut un sourire attendri et sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui. Arthur était vraiment adorable… et cela le touchait qu'il se comporte ainsi avec lui. Il aurait dû tomber malade plus souvent par le passé, si cela devait délier la langue de son cher et tendre.

Il savait parfaitement décoder les insultes et le comportement revêche de son lapin, mais l'entendre dire sincèrement qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui était la plus belle chose qui soit.

-En attendant, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Francis releva la tête. Les yeux verts d'Arthur étaient fixés sur lui, et l'aîné savait que son cadet n'en démordrait pas. Il pouvait être plus têtu que cinquante troupeaux de mules, son Arthur, quand il le voulait.

Il soupira. Il n'aima pas parler ainsi de ses soucis, mais Arthur étant déjà dans un état d'inquiétude avancée, il supposait que cela ne pouvait guère plus l'inquiéter.

-C'est mon peuple. Arthur je… je sens toute cette… discorde. J'ai l'impression d'être… déchiré en deux.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et en un rien de temps, Arthur fut à ses côtés, prenant sa main entre ses doigts. Sans un mot, il l'incita à continuer.

Le petit blond savait que parler lui ferait le plus grand bien.

-Et puis… il y a toute cette haine… j'ai l'impression de revenir au temps de l'affaire Dreyfus…

La fameuse affaire qui avait littéralement séparé les français en deux… deux camps ennemis et opposés, avec pour thème de discorde l'antisémitisme. Francis s'était senti affreusement mal pendant toute cette période et s'était considérablement affaibli. Déjà que la guerre avec Gilbert l'avait énormément touché à cette époque… Francis continua.

-Sauf que cette fois elle est dirigée vers plein de gens à la fois. Je sens la violence, je sens la détresse de ceux qui sont opprimés… toute cette intolérance… en plus de la situation économique…

Une unique larme roula le long de la joue du français, et il s'arrêta. Car il savait que s'il continuait, il allait fondre en larmes, et il refusait qu'Arthur le voie dans cet état-là. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque ce dernier le prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux.

Arthur se sentait profondément triste pour son ami. Il savait ce qu'il traversait, ce genre de situation, il l'avait déjà vécue, comme bien d'autres pays. Mais il était vrai que le peuple de français était incroyablement obstiné et conservateur. La loi pour le mariage homosexuel, par exemple, était passée mais avait fait face à une opposition bien plus grande que dans d'autres pays.

-Allez, ça va aller, fit-il. Ça va bien finir par s'arranger… ce n'est jamais facile de faire changer les mentalités. Regarde, chez Alfred ça a été une horreur pour faire cesser le racisme, et c'est toujours assez tendu. Il faut y faire face, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Arthur déposa un baiser sur le front de Francis, avant d'y apposer le sien et de lui adresser un sourire encourageant.

-Et puis… je serai toujours là pour t'aider, tu le sais bien, _my little frog _!

Francis serra fort Arthur contre lui, et ce dernier se laissa câliner. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de voir le français dans cet état-là… il allait s'occuper de lui rendre son maudit sourire. Ne plus l'entendre l'appeler par des surnoms idiots avait quelque chose d'étrangement effrayant.

-Merci mon petit lapin…

Arthur rougit. Les habitudes étaient décidément tenaces…

Deux semaines plus tard, Francis avait retrouvé son énergie. Il fallait dire qu'avec un Arthur attentionné à ses côtés, qui lui commandait des plats chauds dans les meilleurs restaurants de Paris, le bordait, lui faisait des bouillottes, cédait à ses demandes de regarder des films, d'écouter des chansons ou de lire des livres sans broncher, lui apportait des grogs tous les soirs et se laissait câliner, c'était plus que motivant. Même, ça avait la capacité de réveiller des morts ! Vraiment, il allait falloir qu'il tombe malade plus souvent. Parce qu'il savait qu'Arthur n'allait pas se montrer aussi conciliant éternellement.

Arthur avait bien fait attention à ce que Francis soit parfaitement remis, et avait annoncé son retour au Premier Ministre britannique, lequel s'était montré soulagé et ravi.

Arthur regarda sa valise en soupirant. Il s'était mine de rien habitué à s'occuper de son _stupid frog_, sa maison vide à Londres allait lui paraître bien silencieuse…

Francis dormait à poings fermés. Il lui avait laissé un mot sur la table quand il se réveillerait, bien qu'il fût déçu de ne pas pouvoir lui dire au revoir.

Il allait poser la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et le tirer en arrière.

-Où t'en vas-tu sans me dire au revoir, mon lapin ? fit la voix amusée du français.

-_I am not your rabbit _! Et j'ai un avion à prendre.

Le français ne le lâcha pas pour autant, et le fit se retourner vers lui. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient à nouveau et il n'avait plus le teint pâle et des cernes violettes, au grand soulagement du britannique.

Lequel se retrouva coincé contre le mur, le visage de Francis très _très _proche du sien. Son cœur eut quelques ratés et il rougit brusquement.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en aller si vite tout de même ! Ton Premier Ministre a attendu tout ce temps, il attendra bien un ou deux jours de plus… susurra Francis.

-_W… well…_balbutia Arthur, je…

-Tu t'es si gentiment occupé de moi, il te faut une récompense. Une récompense digne de ce nom !

Arthur ferma les yeux et déglutit en sentant les lèvres du français contre son cou. Il savait qu'il allait perdre pied, il le sentait.

Mais d'un côté, il n'avait pas forcément envie de résister.

-Merci mon lapin, fit sincèrement le français. Merci de t'être occupé de moi.

Un silence, ponctué par la douceur de la bouche du français contre la joue du plus jeune passa, puis :

-Je t'aime, mon amour.

-I… I… I love you too… bégaya Arthur.

Les lèvres du français s'emparèrent des siennes et il lâcha prise.

Après tout, Francis avait raison. Son fichu Ministre pouvait bien attendre un… non, deux jours de plus. Sa récompense l'attendait, et il ne comptait pas la refuser !


End file.
